User blog:WheatyTruffles/Some Stupid Facts About Me You Probably Didn't Want To Know But YOU'RE GOING TO KNOW ANYWAY
Here are some facts about me. Because I'm an interesting guy. (Not really :3) *I go off of a 24-hour clock instead of the classic AM/PM format of time. *I don't have a favourite colour, but there isn't a single colour that starts with the letter "b" that I don't like. Unless you count "booger" as a colour...to which then I'd call you inappropriate. *I quote TF2's Spy way too much. Quotes I use often are:' **"Well, off to visit your mother!" **"This is Scout! Rainbows make me cry!" **"You are such a bad doctor!!" **"They will bury you in the Tomb of the Unskilled Soldier." **"I am looking at your x-ray, and I'm afraid you suck!!" *I wear gloves habitually now, sometimes even when I'm asleep. (Dunno if this is bad...) *I've never been on an airplane, and thus have never been outside of North America. *From my birth to Grade 7, I was raised in an environment where half of the students were rap fanatics (ugh), and from Grades 8 to 11 (now), I was raised in an environment where more than half of the students are otakus (otaki?). Certainly an interesting change. *I can only watch up to 50 episodes of an anime/show before getting bored and moving on, and when I go back to the anime, I can't remember anything and am forced to start from the first episode again. This restricts me from finishing anime like One Piece and Naruto (I actually managed to read all of the Bleach manga...dunno how...). *I don't snore, but I apparently mumble in my sleep. *I didn't have Wi-fi in my household until I was 11. *I'm incredibly prone to sickness. I catch a cold pretty much every month, including during summer. Once every four months, I get a fever instead. *My worst injury was a minor concussion in Grade 5. *My greatest gaming achievement (in my eyes) is beating all 500 levels of N (insanely hard platforming game). Second set of facts! *Despite my age, I drink a lot of coffee...usually one cup a day. I'm tired often, so this is partially necessary. *I use ellipses (...) way too often. Same for the kitten emoticons (:3). *I prefer Kagamine Rin and Len over Hatsune Miku. Feel free to spam your yandere-Miku memes for me. :D *Ever since my baby sister was born, I've watched sevral Disney movies over and over again. I've started to spend my free time pointing out every single flaw to find in the movies when they're playing, CinemaSins style. *I've successfully done the Saltine Challenge (eating 6 saltine crackers in 60 seconds). However, I absolutely refuse any request to do the Cinnamon Challenge. *I haven't played Super Smash Brothers for 3DS or WiiU yet. However, in Brawl I main Toon Link, Falco, and Luigi. *Although I'm terrible at most sports, I'm still reasonably fit. I've shown high amounts of skill in distance running and other endurance activities. *I can't operate my fourth finger independently. I just can't. *I was hit by a car once. I was only nudged forward, but it still managed to hurt a bit. It also managed to scare the hell out of me. *I've had braces since August 2014. Fair warning if you need them: they hurt. A lot. *I hate League of Legends with a passion. Same for DotA. *My profile pictures on this Wiki have been (in order): **An owl, at night. (So creative...) **Artwork of Ruby Rose from RWBY. **Cover art of Crossover from Tone Sphere. **Male character from Mushikui Psychedelism. **Morishige from Corpse Party. **Yandere Spongebob artwork. (I dunno XD) **Back to Morishige. :D And some Cytus facts... *I started playing Cytus late in March of 2014. *I Mastered all songs Level 7 and under (before Chapter 8) a month after getting Cytus. *My least favourite song is Recollections. *I keep mistaking COMA for the last song in Chapter 9, due to Codename : Zero being the only song I could play in the chapter for a good two months. More facts coming soon. Category:Blog posts